Love Can Hurt Badly
by HieisLoverAlwaysandForever1
Summary: InuyashaXYuYu After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, Kagome leaves him. Then, she meets Hiei. What happens when they get close, and Inuyasha finds out? KagomeXHiei KagomeXKurama KagomeXInuyasha and more
1. Inuyasha and Kikyo

**_I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
_**  
"Sango, do you know where Inuyasha is?" I asked, poking a stick into the  
  
flames of our campfire.

"I think Inuyasha went that way," she said, pointing to the direction to  
  
where the well was.

"Ok. Thanks Sango." I got up and dust the dirt off my skirt, and then  
  
walked towards the well.  
  
As I walked, I thought about how many times Inuyasha has left our group when  
  
we came back to the village. Always running off towards the well, and not returning for a

long period of time. 'He's been acting weird lately; disappearing for a long time  
  
and then coming back without answering our questions,' I thought. Walking up hill, I

turned a corner and walked closer to the well.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much," a voice said. I snapped out of my thoughts and quietly

hid behind a tree. I turned my head slowly, and gasped. Inuyasha and Kikyo! Hugging!

Kikyo buried her face into his chest, and Inuyasha's face was in Kikyo's hair. He held her

tightly, and softly said the words:

"I love you too Kikyo, and I promise you that I will never leave you again," he told her quietly.

Taking her chin in his hand, his closed in and gave her a long, deep kiss. Kikyo wrapped

her arms around his neck, as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. I felt like my

heart was pulled out of me and ripped in two.  
  
Tears were streaming down my cheeks; my whole body shaking from anger and sadness. I  
  
turned around and ran back to the village. Down hill I ran, gasping for air and trying to

keep my tears from falling. Running into Keade's hut, I grabbed my yellow  
  
backpack and my bow with my arrows.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time. I

looked at them and struggled to say the words,

"I'm sorry." I ran out, and ran back up to the well, clutching onto my bow. Inuyasha and

Kikyo came into my view, and Inuyasha turn and saw me.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
I swung my legs over the well's wall and glared at Inuyasha.

"What's it to you? Like you care! I'm going back home, if you **HAVE** to know! Have fun

with your clay bitch!" I screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback, but then growled at me. "How dare..." he began. I didn't listen,

I couldn't listen. He betrayed me again! I can't stand it anymore. I brought an arrow  
  
up to me, and pulled back on the string. "**DIE INUYASHA**!" I yelled, and let go. My

arrow was halfway to his chest before I turned my head and jumped into the well, tears

streaming down like crazy. When I got to the other side, I started to slowly climb up the

well, crying and gasping for air. I swung myself over the well, landed it, but then fell to

the ground, my head spinning. I felt weak everywhere. I pulled myself up slowly, and

barley walked to the side of the street. Then my knees gave in; I fell to the  
  
ground. "Inuyasha..." I cried before I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. The Gang

**Ok, I'm really sorry ladies and gentleman, but I've been really busy with school work! Hopefully after I put this up, I can write my 'Slipped Away' chapter…urgh…**

**That same day, 20 minutes later**

"Guys, come on, I'm really hungry! Can't we stop and eat something?" Kuwabara whined.

"Baka! We ate something at my house! Why didn't you eat anything?" Yusuke yelled, throwing up his arms.

"Because I wasn't hungry that time! Besides, I don't trust your cooking…" And with that said, Yusuke's fist slammed into Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara fell back, clutching onto his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL URAMESHI???" he yelled, trying to stop the bleeding. Yusuke started laughing. Hiei smirked, and Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Really boys, can't you grow up?" Kurama asked calmly, looking around.

"What did-" Kuwabara started, but stopped walking when Kurama stopped walking. Kuwabara, who wasn't paying attention, walked right into Kurama's back.

"Hey! Why did-" he started again, but he stopped when he saw something on the sidewalk.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head softly. His eyes were focusing on the black hump on the sidewalk.

"It's a girl," he said, walking up quickly to pick the girl off the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to help Kurama, while Hiei stood where he was. Hiei kept his eyes on the girl's face as Kurama flipped her over onto her back. _'Hn, she looks so familiar…Who could she be?'_ Thousands of questions ran through his mind, but was soon brought back to reality when Yusuke called for him. Hiei 'Hned', and walked up slowly behind them to Yusuke's apartment.

**At Yusukes**

_'"Inuyasha, I love you so much," a voice said. I turned my head slowly, and gasped. _

_Inuyasha and Kikyo! Hugging! Kikyo buried her face into his chest, and Inuyasha's face was in Kikyo's hair. He held onto her tightly, and softly said the words: _

_"I love you too Kikyo, and I promise you that I will never leave you again," he told her _

_quietly. _

_Taking her chin in his hand, his closed in and gave her a long, deep kiss. Kikyo wrapped _

_her arms around his neck, as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. I felt like my _

_heart was pulled out of me and ripped in two. I turned my body to walk away, but when I took a step, the scene changed. In front of me was a burning village; people screaming and yelling while running around, while animals and children ran helplessly into the forest. I took a step back. 'What's going on here?' I thought. _

_"Kagome!" a voice called. I turned, thinking it was Inuyasha to come and save me. But I was wrong. Kikyo stood in front of Inuyasha, a bow raised and an arrow ready, pointing right at my heart._

_"K…Kikyo…Inuyasha…" I whispered, taking steps backward. I thought I would back up onto a burning hunt, but instead, I backed up onto the Sacred Tree. 'The Sacred Tree…" I thought as I looked up. I looked back down and still, Kikyo was ready with her arrow. _

_"Heh, any last words?" she asked, pulling back more on the string, positioning it to perfectly shoot straight at my heart._

_"Wh…why?" I whispered, looking towards Inuyasha. He started laughing, throwing his head back and cracking his fingers, ready to slice me if I did any wrong movement. He stopped slowly, and looked straight into my eyes, smirking._

_"Seriously, do you think I would ever love or care for you? You've always just been a jewel shard collector, nothing more…nothing less…" he lifted his claws, and glanced to Kikyo._

_"Goodbye, incarnation,…" she said, and let the string fly past her. Suddenly, everything started to move slowly, like time was slowing itself down. The arrow slowly flew right to my heart. I looked at Inuyasha, who now had a sad, horrified look on his face than a smirk. _

_"Inuyasha…" I whispered, and the arrow shot through me.'_

I shot my head up, and started screaming. All I could see was Inuyasha running towards me. His hand was trying to reach me, but I got farther and farther away from him.

"Miss? Miss! Are you alright?" a guy yelled, trying to lay me back down onto the couch. I tried to see what was in front of me, but my eye-sight was a blur. I felt really dizzy, so I push myself back down, and blacked out.

**I know it's short, but at least I wrote something! Lol.**


	3. Awoken

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, or anything for that matter…I own a pencil and a Dr. Pepper can. Hey, not even a pencil! …I own a pen…a crappy one at that.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you suppose happen to her?"

"I don't know…"

"She's pretty…"

"**BAKA**! Stop poking her!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"Look, she's coming to!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and jumped back when she saw she was surrounded by four guys. One had black hair slicked back and chocolate eyes; one had ugly orange Elvis-looking hair and black eyes; another had long, beautiful red hair with gorgeous green eyes; and the last one had spiky black hair that defied all laws of gravity and crimson-red eyes. The orange-haired guy bent down towards her face and gave Kagome a toothy-grin. She blinked before she started screaming. They all practically fell backwards when she did.

"H…Hey! Calm down!" The guy yelled over her screaming as he waved his arms all around him.

"Hn. I don't blame her for screaming after seeing your butt-ugly face," The gravity-defying dude said as he smirked.

**"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK, SHORTY!"** The orange-haired guy screamed, ignoring the fact that Kagome was still, in fact, screaming.

"Gentlemen, could we continue this after we calm her down?" The beautiful red-head suggested, his hands covering his ears. The slick black-hair guy already had his hands covering his ears and his eyes shut tight.

"Could someone _PLEASE _take her battery out! I'm getting a headache!" He yelled. The gravity-defying guy snarled before pulling his katana out of his stealth and pressing it against Kagome's neck. Kagome instantly stopped to see what he was doing, and froze when she saw the blade pressed up hard against her neck.

"Alright Hiei, I think she's alright now," The red-head stated after a few minutes of silence. Hiei "Hned", before pulling back and sliding his katana back in place inside its' stealth. The red-head shook his head to Hiei before he turned to face Kagome.

"Gomen. My friend Hiei didn't mean any harm," he said, glaring at Hiei as he said the last words. Hiei turned his head and looked away. Kurama looked back to Kagome and smiled.

"I'm Kurama, and this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and you have already met Hiei here," he informed at he pointed them all out. Kagome looked around the room, examining each of the boys. She nodded.

"I'm Kagome," She said. Kurama smiled, and before he could ask Kagome a question, Kagome seemed to have lost it.

"OH MY GOSH! My parents must be worried! OH MY GOD IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kagome screamed as she frantically looked around for the front door, running out as soon as she did. The gang stood there, dumbfounded written all over their faces.

"Um…isn't today a Saturday…?" Kuwabara asked, finally breaking the silence.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her as she frantically looked around. After spotting the all-so familiar coffee shop she passed by on her way home from school, she gasped happily. After a few good ten minutes of non-stop running, Kagome was in front of the shrine.

"Finally…" Kagome whispered as she gasped for air. She started running up the stairs, and she didn't stop running until she made it inside her home.

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome yelled into the deserted house. 'That's strange…' Kagome thought as she quietly walked around the house. Kagome stopped in the kitchen when she found a sheet of paper on the counter. Kagome slowly picked it up and read:

_Kagome,_

_We are sorry we are not home right now; you're aunt from the U.S. called us up. It seems she needs us there; call me when you get this._

_Number's on the fridge._

_Love,_

_Your family_

Kagome looked up and indeed, the number was on the fridge. She pulled it off the clippie-magnet and reached for the phone. As she pushed the numbers in, a _'clank' _came from upstairs. Kagome stopped and froze her breath.

"Bouyo?" Kagome yelled and waited for the lazy cat to stroll down the stairs and greet her with a meow. But when nothing happened, Kagome turned off the phone and slowly made her way to the staircase.

"Bouyo?" She called out as she slowly made her way up the stairs. "Here kitty." She made her way up the stairs and walked into her room.

"Bouyo?" she called again. Kagome waited for a meow-ish reply. She went to walk out of the room until she spotted a rather large bump under the covers on her bed. _'That's not Bouyo…unless the little fat lard grew quickly while I was gone,' _Kagome thought. Slowly, step-after-step, she made her way to her bed and stopped when her knees hit the mattress.

_'Okay, lift the blanket on the count of three. One…' _Kagome slowly bent down.

_'Two…'_

Kagome grabbed a chunk of the covers and…

_'THREE!'_

Kagome threw the covers upwards and gasped. It was only a pile of dirty laundry she had left here the last time she came back from the Feudal Era. After a huge wave of relief and a large sigh, Kagome pulled the covers back onto her bed.

_'It was just laundry. It wasn't like it was Inuyasha or anything…' _She thought as she turned around. What she saw in front of her caused her eyes to widen and she screamed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ever since Kagome ran out of Kurama's apartment, Hiei has been following her. The whole time, he muttered and cursed to himself about how much of a baka she was.

_'She has wounds on her back, and yet she seems like she doesn't even notice it…Baka…'_

Hiei was so consumed in his thoughts that he practically fell out the tree he was on when Kagome screamed. Hiei quickly regained his composure and sensed something else inside the house.

_'Shit…'_


	4. The Half Demon

**Thank you bunches for the reviews! I don't mean to be pushy or anything like that, but I would like some more reviews coming in. I mean, I bet most of you that write fanfics love a lot of reviews, and I know a few of people that can't stand it when people read without giving a review, telling them what they think. I would appreciate your thoughts**. J

**Like I said, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

**Oh, and by the way, I got a review saying that the schools only get Sundays off in Japan. Hmm…well, I decided that they will get Saturdays off too. Thank you for the heads up though! -hands the person a cookie-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome jumped back and fell flat on her bottom. She cringed and rubbed her now sore bum.

"Ouch…Bouyo!" She scolded as the lazy, fat cat stood there staring at her. He tilted his head as if to say, "What?" as he walked slowly over to Kagome and nuzzled her arm. Kagome took a few deep breaths and smiled.

"It's okay Bouyo; you just startled me, that's all." She pet his head and started to scratch behind his ear. He closed his eyes and started to purr. Kagome smiled and then stood up. Bouyo rubbed himself against Kagome's legs before running off into the hallway. Kagome shook her head while smiling and turned around. Her eyes widened when she felt herself being pushed up against the wall. She blinked and saw Hiei standing right in front of her. Hiei turned his head quickly as his eyes scanned the room.

Kagome blinked again. "Umm…Hiei?"

Hiei whipped back at her and glared. "Baka! Do you just scream for the hell of it?" Kagome fumed.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you-" a tiny noise came from their feet, and before Kagome knew it, Hiei had already pulled his sword out and was pointing it right in Bouyo's face. Bouyo blinked a few times before Kagome gasped.

"What are you doing!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Hiei away from her cat. She bent down and checked him to see if there was any damage. Bouyo started purring again.

"Hn. Why is that thing here?" Hiei demanded as he put his katana back in its stealth.

"That _thing _is my cat! Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome demanded as she gently picked up Bouyo and placed him down on his bed. Bouyo yawned, and soon the fat cat was asleep.

"Hn. The baka has one of those." Hiei snorted. Kagome looked at him with confusion written on her face.

"And…I care…why?" She questioned.

"I hate those."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, you can hate them all you want, but don't hurt my cat or any other cat for that matter."

Hiei glared at her with fire in his eyes. "You think I would take orders from _you!_" Kagome ignored him and started unpacking all her things she took to the Feudal Era and started to pack up all her school books and other school things. Hiei watched in rage as she walked around the room, grabbing random objects to put in her bag, as if he wasnt there. Hell, she probably didnt even care. But does Hiei care? Of course not.

But then again…Hiei doesnt like to be ignored.

As soon as Kagome reached around to get a textbook lying next to Hiei, Hiei slammed her against the wall with his katana pressed tightly to her neck. Kagome was terrified and attempted to scream, but that only made Hiei press his katana harder against her neck.

"Hiei, let me-" Kagome gasped angrily as she went to push him away, but Hiei cut her off by inching his face and the blade dangerously closer.

"Shut it, if you think I-" Hiei was cut short by a crash in the hallway. Both freezed and Kagome held her breath. Then, slowly, they both looked to the bed and saw that Bouyo was still there. So what could've made the noise?

Hiei pulled away quietly and walked cautiously out into the hallway. Kagome, who's anger for the short, fiery youkai disappeared, grabbed her backpack and quietly followed Hiei into the hallway, gazing around for his presence.

A tiny sound was heard from Souta's room. Kagome figured Hiei was probably in there and shook her head. Quickly yet quietly walking towards his room, she pushed open the door and entered. Another crash was heard, and Kagome turned her head to find the well-known half demon surrounded by broken glass from the window. Inuyasha, who was kneeling down, slowly stood up and looked at Kagome, blood dripping from his claws and his fangs. Kagome's eyes widened as she screamed.

Hiei, who was inspecting the kitchen at the time, heard Kagome's scream and in a blink of an eye, dashed into Souta's room. He felt a moments shock as he found Kagome on the ground, crawling away from something with such horror in her eyes. Hiei's eyes trailed up to find a bloody half demon walking slowly towards her. He looked back at Kagome and growled. Kagome finally noticed Hiei and his look of angst. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her up into a standing position as he rushed them out of the room.

"Baka onna! Why did you just stand there?" he yelled angrily at her as he threw her onto her bed. Bouyo hissed and jumped off the bed before Kagome made impact. Hiei put a finger to his lips and mouthed for her to stay there as he hid himself in Kagome's closet. Moments later, Inuyasha jumped in and glared at the helpless Kagome. Kagome eyes widened as she crawled to the wall that against her bed and accidentally bumped her arm against her desk, causing her lamp to fall and shatter into a million pieces.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled as he made his way over towards her and in a second Hiei jumped out, his katana over his head. Kagome, finally finding some strength to say something, screamed:

"Don't kill him!"

Inuyasha stopped walking and Hiei, still in mid-air, looked at her as if she was insane. Instead, he rotated his katana and smacked the handle hard against Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha fell to the floor and before Kagome could go to see if he was alright, Hiei had grabbed her and jumped out of the window. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as he sprinted back to Kurama's apartment.


	5. Back To Kurama's

_ Don't kill him…_

Hiei tightened his grip on Kagome as he jumped up into the trees and started sprinting from one branch to another. Moments ago, he had faced a half demon. Moments ago, the half demon was going after Kagome. Moments ago, Kagome told Hiei not to kill it…

He felt himself growl with anger inside. Firstly, she told him, _ordered_ him more likely, not to kill the half demon. Hiei **hated** to be ordered and bossed around. Who did this Kagome chick think she was? And not only that, but he actually _listened_ to her. Where the hell did that come from?

Jumping back down to the ground, he ran pass the streets, dodging the cars whizzing by. He should've stayed back there. He wanted to slice the half demons' head off, and he would kill Kagome shortly after. He smirked as the thought of Kagome begging for her life as Hiei raised his katana over his head. She would beg and _order_ him to stop, and then down the blade would go…

"Hiei! Watch out!"

Hiei snapped out of his daydream and found a truck speeding towards them. He easily ran to the left and dodged the truck. There was a tug down at his side, and he looked down at Kagome to see her wiggling.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!" she screamed, trying to pry herself out of Hiei's arms. Hiei shrugged and let go of her. Kagome's eyes widened as she fell back and hit the ground, butt first. Hiei stopped running and looked back at her with a smirk on his face and a hint of glee in his eyes. Kagome skidded to a halt and she immediately stood up, patting her bottom.

"Ow ow ow! My ass!" she hissed in pain as she touched a couple sore spots. Kagome jumped up and down holding onto her bottom, crying out cuss words and saying how bad it burned. She then stopped jumping around to glare up at Hiei. With one hand, she pointed her finger at him and shook it with anger. "You…! You…!"

"—Asked me to let you go," Hiei finished coolly, his smirk still intact. It was certainly entertaining—watching Kagome fall on her ass and then jump around like a crazy chimpanzee. Boy, did she look like a bigger baka than Hiei already thought her as. His smirk grew as he watched her with her mouth slightly open, dumbfounded clearly written all over her face. A moment of silence passed before Kagome finally stood up straight and patted the dirt off of her outfit before crossing her arms and hissing, "You didn't have to drop me so hard on the ground, baka. You should've placed me down on my _feet,_ not my ass." She turned her head to the opposite side and she seemed to have made an irritated sound. Hiei shrugged and 'Hned'.

"I probably should of, that was rude of me. Where are my manners?" Hiei said. Kagome's eyes widened and turned her head to face him. What the? Was he for real? She opened her mouth to say something, but Hiei turned his back to her. He turned his head to the side and said, "But I don't care. I don't like you. And I have no manners." He turned his head forward and started to walk away.

If Kagome wasn't dumbfounded before, she certainly was now. She was also very pissed off. 'How_ dare he?!'_ She thought angrily, her eyes narrowed on the fire demon. '_Ugh! I hate him!' _She screamed inside her mind. Fuming, she looked around her for a weapon--something powerful that could inflict a lot of pain. She looked down and spotted a big rock; it was probably the size of Kuwabara's fist. All right, so it wasn't something powerful that could inflict _a lot_ of pain, but she was desperate for something. If she didn't act now, he would be gone. So she bent down, snatched the rock up into her hand, and stood back up. She looked at Hiei and noticed he was a bit too far for her to hit him. Maybe she could get him, if she pulled back far enough…no, maybe she could chase after him and then chunk the rock right at the back of his head…yeah. _'Yeah!'_ Kagome thought with an evil smirk. _'Better take another rock…just in case…'_ She quickly grabbed another fist-sized rock and started running after Hiei. Kagome surely thought he would turn around and wonder why she was running, but he continued walking at a slow pace.

"Take this!" Kagome cried as she came to an abrupt halt and pulled back her throwing arm. Taking aim, she bit down her lower lip and forced her arm forward quickly. She let go of the rock. The rock sped forward right towards Hiei's head. _'Yes!_' thought Kagome gleefully, but her happy thoughts halted as Hiei disappeared and the rock flew down to the ground. "What?" Kagome said aloud. The next thing she knew, she was thrown up against a car. She gasped and arched her back after she smashed hard against the side view mirror. She heard glass hitting the ground and then an alarm roaring in her ears. She hissed and doubled over, rubbing her spine with one hand and dropping the other rock from the other. It was already bad enough that she had injuries there from when she left Kurama's house before. Now she felt blood trickling down from the wounds. She looked up, expecting to find Hiei in front of her, but there was no one around her. "Hiei?" she called as she straightened herself up. She heard yells from over the car alarm. Damn it. They sounded pretty mad. _'Better get out of here,'_ she thought bitterly to herself, Hiei still on her mind with that cocky little smirk of his. She looked up the street and spotted Hiei sprinting to Kurama's apartment that was at the end of the block. Hiei. That bastard.

"Hello there, Hiei, where's Kagome?" Kurama asked the fire demon as he made his way inside the house from the kitchen window. Hiei shrugged and jumped down to the ground. Suddenly there was banging on Kurama's front door. "That must be her or the boys," he said before standing up from his chair. He stretched his arms out as he walked to the front door, and when he turned the knob, the door slammed open and in jumped Kagome. She tripped over the rug and smacked into Kurama. The slam was hard enough to knock Kurama down to the ground, Kagome falling after him. She slammed onto him and Kurama groaned. Ouch, he landed pretty hard on his back. He shut his eyes and held back another groan. That was going to really hurt in the morning. He heard a gasp from Kagome and felt her move around on him. "Oh my-Kurama! I'm so sorry! Really, I am. I didn't mean to bump into you and then send you to the ground! It's just that, Hiei—he, and then the alarm, and then the angry yells, and,"

"It's alright, Kagome, really," Kurama said, interrupting her and rubbing the back of his head and looking down at Kagome. She was sitting on his waist, her legs on either side of him and her hands on his hips. She leaned forward and looked down at him with her eyes filled with worry. "Are you sure, Kurama? I really am sorry, I really didn't mean to,"

"Yes, yes, Kagome, I understand, it's fine. Now although you look comfortable, would you be so kind as to getting off of me and continue this conversation in the kitchen? I am making tea, and it seems as though the water is done." Kagome stopped talking immediately and looked down. She was practically—Kagome jumped up off of him before the rest of her thought crossed her mind. Her face instantly turned as red as Kurama's hair and she turned her face as Kurama stood up. He arched his back, a couple cracks and pops were heard, and then he doubled over with a sigh of relief. "Ah, that's better," he said, looking up at Kagome with a smile. She looked at him and then quickly looked down, her blush growing darker. How embarrassing was that, to be sitting on top of Kurama; her legs tightly up against his thighs, her hands all over his hips…

Whoa, where did that come from?

Kagome shook her head in annoyance. She had never thought that way before. What made that appear in her mind? Sure, there have been times when she was sitting on Inuyasha like that, but those thoughts never appeared. _'I'm losing it,'_ she thought gloomily, running a hand through her jet-black hair.

"Kagome, the tea's ready. Would you like a cup?" Kurama called from the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Kurama. Thank you," she replied.

"Hn, we have something to discuss, fox," Hiei said as Kagome made her way into the kitchen. "There was a half demon who tried to attack us at the girl's home."

"'The girl' has a name, you know. It's Kagome," stated Kagome, taking her cup of tea from Kurama. She smiled as if to say thank you, and Kurama nodded. Kurama then turned his attention to Hiei as he stirred his tea with a spoon. Hiei pretended not to have seen or heard Kagome as he watched Kurama, waiting for a response. Kurama took a breath and sipped a little of the hot liquid from his cup, his eyes darting from Hiei to Kagome. He sighed in relief as he placed the cup down on the counter. Kurama turned and faced Kagome. "Kagome, do you happen to know why this demon attacked you?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but neither words nor sounds came through. Should she tell them about Inuyasha just yet? She couldn't even think of Inuyasha without her eyes filling up with tears; how was she supposed to talk about him? The images of Inuyasha and Kikyo raced through her mind once again. She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Kagome?" Kurama asked with worry. There were tears forming in her eyes before she shut them, he was sure of it. He stepped forward, but Kagome held up her hand to stop him and touched her back with her other hand.

"Sorry, it's the wound on my back. Could I go clean up first before we have this discussion?" Kagome asked. Kurama stepped back and nodded slowly. "Yes, the bathroom is down the hall, to your left. I'll go get you some towels and leave them by the door." Kagome nodded and walked out before either of them saw the tears fall down her cheeks.


End file.
